Johnny Speed Chapter 3
A Slick End Mike Slick?...Johnny you gotta' be insane Mike Slick is being backed by The Triads and The Mexicans- Max How is he getting backed by both?- Johnny He's...pretty slick- Max Hmm...well I'll just have to kill both gangs to get to Mike..I have to do whatever it takes- Johnny The Mexicans but what about Rico?- Max Whatever it takes Max...whatever it takes- Johnny Alright so how are you gonna' kill both Wang and Rico?- Max Well I'll take down Wang's strip club- Johnny Wong's strip club is heavily protected even the strippers carry guns...great boobs though- Max Amen to that..but it's something I gotta' do and if that's where I gotta' start that's where I'll start...but there's something I'll need- Johnny Anything you need man I can get you- Max I need a fast car and a good getaway driver- Johnny The car I can get you but what sorta driver you looking for?- Max I'm looking for a driver who's a hell of a brother- Johnny Count me in then- Max Johnny and Max commenced a brotherly handshake while smoking cigars with their biceps showing and their tattoos glowing (double points for rhyming) and with that Johnny almost had his crew of ragtag criminals but he was missing a gunman...a calculating yet loyal gunman who could shoot a sex offender from 3 miles away in a playground, they needed.... SIMON! you old bastard you- Max Johnny and Max entered Simon's lone bar dressed in full criminal gear complete with latex shirts to show off their impressive biceps and they had nice leather gloves for beating men to death, they were complete. Max Steele heh I see Johnny broke you outta' the Asians grasp huh?- Simon That aint' all he did, he trashed Wang's whole cocaine front- Max You blew up Wang's cocaine front and you come here!? I don't want Triads up in here- Simon There won't be a Triad around here much longer...I'm taking Wang down but first I need a gunman, I need you- Johnny I dunno...- Simon Simon man think about it Neoami once mean't something dammit! Wang and The Mexicans ruined this place and turned it into a drug riddled violent cesspool...we take them down and we make Neoami something again- Johnny Hmm...I'm in Johnny, what do you need?- Simon A flamethrower, crowbar and a shitload of explosives- Johnny Night fell and Wang's strip club was lit up like a beacon of nude women and Johnny arrived in his rad black muscle car with Mcfly crudely spraypainted on the hood, Johnny walked towards the front doors in a nice slick black suit complete with a nice red tie but before he could even enter the club he had to get past the bouncer... VIP's only sir- Unknown bouncer with a goatee who kind of looks like David Bowie Sir I am a VIP...perhaps a hefty bribe will convince you?- Johnny Perhaps...whatchu got?- David Bouncer Bowie A reservation at Dorsia...- Johnny Done! I gotta' gloat at Bateman with this!- David Bouncer Bowie If you do I recommend you listen to Death grips...Bateman prefers a little Huey Lewis and the news- Johnny After seducing the bouncer with his smooth charms Johnny entered the club and it was just as he imagined, Asian pop music blasting from the probably stolen speakers, a lit up dance floor with people dancing and then there was the highly suspicious managers office with a white powdered trail leading to the doors...needless to say it wasn't the most well covered up operation. Johnny made his way towards the bar that was off the hook as they say and he decided to interrogate the bartender who looked like Bruce Willis if he was a cancer survivor...he was bald and looked ugly..that was the joke. What'll it be sir?- Bartender Cocaine...seems you can get some from the managers office judging from that gigantic suspicious trail- Johnny Oh...that's a flour trail...wait you're Speed aren't you?- Bartender Correct and if you know who I am you know I have a short temper so tell me where Wang is or I'll make you die hard...that came out wrong- Johnny Yeah...made it a bit awkward- Bartender Okay we all agree it's awkward but it'll be even more awkward when I slam your good arm on the bar and cut that son of a bitch off with the sharp end of a smashed whiskey bottle- Johnny Can you even do that with a bottle?- Bartender It doesn't matter!...look if the bottle method doesn't work I'll just slam your head against a toilet bowl until you get a concussion...that seem's plausible- Johnny Point taken...there's a girl around here who knows where Wang is Details you hairy ape! where is she?- Johnny You are so mean Speed...jeez- Bartender (Bartender starts crying) Ah shit...alright dude I'm sorry you are rocking those light up sketchers, I bet you get all the bitches man- Johnny As Johnny cheered up his new friend a suspicious looking Asian dancer walked past slapping Johnny on his firmly impressive butt cheeks, Johnny was about to pull out his sexual harassment card but decided to follow her into a coatroom instead, the two met face to face in the dark coatroom where anything could happen... I'm Jonathan J. Speed, I'm 25 and own a son well if you count a Tomagachi as a son, I own a very nice dog and have a pretty big pipe as in crack pipe and I have a big dick- Johnny Woah woah- Unknown lady Oh no I mean't I have a friend named Dick who's pretty tall yeah I get drunk with him on Sundays...he also has a crippling meth addiction so he's not much fun to be around when he's molesting his meth dealer- Johnny Okay...I'm Bamboo- Girl now named Bamboo Oh...I bet you break like all the other cheap shit from China, care to test that? say at my safehouse..- Johnny Actually I'm here to welcome you to Wang's strip club Mr. Speed, he wants to call a truce after your assault on his business..now how about I buy you a drink?- Bamboo Hey listen firstly I'm no charity and second fuck Wang, I appreciate the truce but he's hiding Mike Slick and unless he gives him up then I'll have to break him like a cheap Chinese toy- Johnny Okay...well I can still give you a lapdance- Bamboo You got some nice thighs...tell me are you as smooth as bamboo?- Johnny You'll have to see..- Bamboo Bamboo seductivley smiled as she led Johnny out of the coatroom and to the Private VIP room, on the way Johnny was looking at dat ass and noticed a knife in her back pocket and a picture of Wang inbetween her buttcrack. Hmm...she must be working for Wang- Johnny said to himself Bamboo sat Johnny down and started to perform a lapdance until she put a hand on his crotch feeling steel and metal. Is that a gun in your pants or are you just happy to see me?- Bamboo No you were right the first time, smart girl!- Johnny Johnny positioned his pistol infront of his crotch and blasted a bullet through his jeans hitting Bamboo in the left boob and while Bamboo layed wounded on the floor Johnny stood up taking his pistol out of his jeans and putting his sword (dick) back in his pants before looking over at Bamboo sensing a pun could be made. Looks like you got laid Bamboo...heh that's a good pun- Johnny Looks like...you blew your load a little quick- Bamboo You Bamboo bitch! no one outpuns me- Johnny (Johnny pistol whips Bamboo in the face) While Bamboo was wounded on the floor Johnny made a quick break for it sprinting out of the VIP room and doing a frontflip landing on the dancefloor while all the dancers stood back shocked, Bamboo quickly followed and reached the dance floor pointing a gun at Johnny's head. Hey DJ play me a song!- Johnny What song Speed?- DJ She's on fire...- Johnny Johnny quickly leaped into action tackling Bamboo to the ground and smacking her gun away before Bamboo kicked Johnny off throwing him through a window, Johnny landed outside in a dirty alleyway where a hobo tried to steal his nice shoes. Bamboo quickly followed landing outside and attempting to slash Johnny's throat but then things got heated... Why did you ask the DJ to play She's on fire!?- Bamboo Because it's a rad song...and because you're the inspiration- Johnny Johnny jumped up landing on his perfect 80's sneakers and took out a glass of beer then slammed a filthy rag into it before taking out his radical golden lighter and setting ablaze the empty whiskey bottle and throwing it at Bamboo turning her entire body into a walking inferno. Hmm...stay hot baby- Johnny Johnny smirked and turned around beginning to walk towards the exit until Bamboo leaped across the room pinning Johnny on the ground burning his jacket, Bamboo took out a frag grenade and was deadset on blowing both of them up. You should really change your name to...(struggling) Bamboom!- Johnny With his catlike reflexes Johnny quickly right hooked Bamboo in the face getting burn marks on his knuckle, Bamboo dropped the grenade and Johnny caught it popping the pin and shoving the grenade down Bamboo's shirt and then Johnny kicked her off and dived through a nearby window as Bamboo exploded into firey chunks. Johnny landed outside in an alleyway with his jacket scorched and his knuckles burned and in the nick of time Johnny's car turned up with Max driving, Max stepped out wearing a kevlar vest and holding a shotgun. I can't leave you alone for an hour can I Johnny?- Max What? I handled it...- Johnny You call blowing up half a club handling it?- Max A Yakuza owned club...all this better piss Wang off and force him to come outta' hiding- Johnny Easy Johnny..Wang could come out of hiding and bring this whole thing crashing down on us , I mean the guy has power- Max I don't care about his power whatever he throws at me I will decimate and I will not stop until I have Mike Slick's life in my hands to crush...- Johnny I know you're angry and I won't deny you your revenge but in your rampage just don't forget to turn around and look at the path you are walking...if you lose sight of it then you'll lose sight of yourself..- Max Noted...let's go before the cops show up- Johnny Johnny limped towards Max and got in his car speeding out of the alleyway before the police sirens approached, arriving back at Simon's bar Johnny parked his car infront of the bar and got out looking at Max. Hey thanks for coming back for me and uh take my ride and park it by my apartment for me will ya? cops will be looking for me...- Johnny Cops? there ain't no cops around here anymore too many gangs own the city and the cops ain't suicidal enough to go up against any of them..but I'll take it back anyway- Max Johnny nodded and Max drove off into the night, after waving goodbye Johnny turned around and opened the door to Simon's bar but upon entering he discovered a blood trail leading to Simon's room but before he could do anything Johnny was ambushed by Wang's men who jumped out and bashed him over the head with Ak-47's and the man himself Wang walked towards Johnny smiling. Welcome to the party...- Wang Next page Return to home Previous page